dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Battles from DBMS
This a list of all of the battles in Dragon Ball Metraxis Supreme. This is only for the forum version. The "Demigra Arc" can extended to the start of the "Demon God Possessed Arc" and the end of the "Demelait Arc". This also goes for the "Armazon Arc" and "Armazon Soul" Arc. 'Melait Arc' *Thresh vs Vegeta (Training, Not Seen) *Omni vs Bandit *Omni vs Bacan and Drumrel *Melait (Base/Semi-Shadow Attack Mode/Shadow) vs Thresh (Super Sayain/Ascended Super Sayain), Makafishugi(Kaioken/Super Sayain/Super Sayain 2) and Omni (Kaioken/Metraxis/Mextraxis X4) *Omni vs Manaku 'Demon God Possessed Arc' *Frieza Soldiers vs Arentians (Not Seen) *Demigra vs Arentians (Not Seen) *Demigra vs Arentian General (Not Seen) *Mira (Base/Runaway/Super) and Towa vs Omni (Ultra Metraxis) *One Hundred Frieza Soldiers (Villianous) vs Omni (Ultra Metraxis) *Mira (Super Villianous) vs Omni (Ultra Metraxis) *Melait (Demon God Possessed/Demon Shadow) and Ginyu (Villianous) vs Omni (Ultra Metraxis/Supreme Metraxis) *Demigra vs Omni (Supreme Metraxis) 'Demigra Arc' *Demigra vs Omni (Supreme Metraxis) *Melait vs Makafishugi (Super Sayain/Super Sayain 3) *Melait (Shadow) vs Makafishugi (Super Sayain 4) *Melait vs Makafishugi (Multiple Times, Training, Not Seen) *Omni vs Multiple Bandits *Melait (Post Training) vs Makafishugi (Super Sayain 4) *Melait vs Omni (Training, Not Seen) *Omni vs Thresh (Training, Not Seen) *Omni vs Makafishugi (Training, Not Seen) *Melait vs Arentian Base *Melait (Base), Makafishugi (Sayain Beyond God) and Omni (Supreme Metraxis) vs Demigra *Makafishomni (Super Metraxis) and Melait (Shadfire) vs Demigra *Makafishugi (Supreme Sayain) and Omni (Supreme Metraxis) vs Demigra (Base/Transformed) *Makafishomni (Supreme Sayain) vs Demigra (Transformed) *Melait vs Arentians *Omni (Supreme Metraxis) and Makafishugi (Sayain Beyond God) vs Demigra (Transformed) 'Demelait Arc ' *Melait (Shadfire) and Makafishugi (Super Sayain Blue) vs Demigra *Makafishugi (Super Sayain Blue) vs Demelait (Shadfire) *Goku (Super Sayain Blue) vs Demelait (Shadfire) *Gogeta (Super Sayain Blue) and Omni (Supreme Metraxis) vs Demelait (Shadfire) *Makafishugi (Supreme Sayain 3) vs Demelait (Shadfire) 'Universe 6 Arc' *Omni vs Evil Goku *Frost (First Form), Guldo, Jecie, Burter, Recoome, Ginyu and Melait vs Frost's Soldiers *Frost (First Form/Third Form/Final Form) vs Makafishugi (Base/Super Sayain/Super Sayain 2) *Melait (Shadow) and Frost (Final Form) vs Makafishugi (Super Sayain 3) *Demigra vs Makafishugi (Super Sayain 2/Super Sayain 3)(In Mind) *Frost (First Form) vs Jecie, Melait (Base/Shadfire) and Makafishugi (Supreme Sayain 4) *Demigra vs Makafishugi (Supreme Sayain 3) *Frost (First Form/Third Form/Final Form) vs Melait (Base/Shadow/Sunore) *Melait (Sunore) vs Makafishugi (Super Sayain 4/Super Sayain 5) *Frost (Final Form) vs Makafishugi (Super Sayain 5) *Melait (Shadow) vs Frost's Soldiers 'Armazon Arc' *Makafishugi (Super Sayain God/Super Sayain Blue/Super Sayain Blue 2) vs Gilted (Regular/Makafishugi Clone) *Frost (Final Form) vs Multiple Irongons (Not Seen) *Melait (Base/Shadow) vs Multiple Irongons *Melait (Shadow/Shadfire) vs Frost (Final Form) and Gilted (Makafishugi Clone) *Melait, Ginyu, Jecie, Burter, Recoome and Guldo vs Gilted (Makafishugi Clone) *Makafishugi (Base/Supreme Sayain 3) vs Armazon *Melait (Base/Shadow), Burter, Recoome, Guldo and Makafishugi (Base/Super Sayain 5) vs Titana *Ginyu (Super Sayain 5,Makafishugi's Body) vs Makafishugi (Ginyu's Body) 'Armazon Soul Arc' *Omni vs Titana *Melait (Shadfire) vs Frost (Final Form)(Messed up Timelines) *Jecie vs Frieza (First Form) *Melait (Sunore) vs Multiple Past Villians *Makafishugi (Base/Kaioken X20 ,Alternate Timeline) vs Demigra (Base/Transformed) *Melait (Shadfire) vs Dabura (Villianous) *Jecie, Buter, Recoome and Guldo vs Cell (Villianous) *Omni (Supreme Metraxis) vs Cell (Villianous) *Melait (Shadfire) vs Buuhan (Villianous), Majin Buu (Villianous) and Good Buu (Villianous) *Buuhan (Villianous) vs Majin Buu (Villianous) vs Kid Buu (Villianous) *Melait (Shadfire) and Makafishugi (Present Timeline) vs Towa (Villianous) and Mira (Villianous/Super) *Makafishugi (Past Timeline) and Omni (Supreme Metraxis) vs Buuhan (Villianous), Majin Buu (Villianous) and Kid Buu (Villianous) *Jecie, Burter, Recoome and Guldo vs Titana, Golten, Silted, and Dioma *Demelait (Shadfire) vs Omni (Past Timeline) and Makafishugi (Past Timeline) *Gilted vs Makafishugi (Super Sayain,Alternate and Present Timeline) and Omni (Present Timeline) *Armazon (Soul) vs Demigra (Transformed) *Jecie, Burter, Recoome and Guldo vs Titana *Melait (Shadfire) vs Golten, Silted, and Dioma *Ginyu (Shadfire,Melait's Body) vs Golten, Silted, and Dioma *Makafishugi (Super Sayain,Present Timeline) vs Gilted *Silted vs Golten *Jecie, Burter, Recoome and Guldo vs Silted and Dioma *Omni (Supreme Metraxis) vs Silted (Gilted Half) *Ginyu (Shadfire, Melait's Body) vs Dioma *Unknown Sayain vs Jinkomen, Saibamen, Copymen, Tennemen, Kyuukomen and Caiwaremen (Not Seen) *Spina (Base/Burst Mode/Savage Super Sayain) vs Jinkomen, Saibamen, Copymen, Tennemen, Kyuukomen and Caiwaremen *Ultimate Silted vs Omni (Supreme Metraxis), Makafishugi (Super Sayain Blue/Supreme Sayain 4), and Ginyu (Shadfire, Melait's Body) *Armazon (Soul) vs Omni (Supreme Metraxis) and Ginyu (Shadfire, Melait's Body) 'Guwina Arc' *Melait vs Spina (Savage Super Sayain) *Beerus vs Whis *Roku vs Tokayons (Not Seen) *Roku vs Humans *Omni and Spina vs Roku (Normal/Ultra) *Ginyu, Jecie, Burter, Guldo and Recoome vs Makafishugi *Melait (Base/Sunore/Shadow) vs Makafishugi (Base/Super Sayain/Super Sayain 2) *Melait (Shadow/Shadfire) and Omni (Metraxis) vs Frozad (Final Form), Spina (Savage Super Sayain), and Makafishugi (Super Sayain 2/Super Sayain 3) *Melait (Shadfire), Frozad (Ultimate Evolution), Makafishugi (Super Sayain 3), Omni (Supreme Metraxis), Zeno's Attendants, Zeno, Whis, Vados, Universal Attendants and Chazios (Weakened) vs Shadow Frieza, Shadow Cell and Shadow Buu *Melait (Shadfire), Frozad (Ultimate Evolution), Makafishugi (Super Sayain 3), Omni (Supreme Metraxis), Zeno's Attendants, Zeno, Whis, Vados, Universal Attendants and Chazios (Weakened) vs Guwina *Omni (Super God Metraxis) vs Guwina Category:Battle Category:Lists Category:Creeperman129 Category:Article Category:Fan Fiction